Something Else
"Something Else" is the second episode of the third season of ABC's Lost. The episode aired on October 23, 2018 and was viewed live by 13.77 million U.S. citizens. The episode is also the twenty-eighth overall. Synopsis Tim, Sarah, Monica, and Kenneth meet up in the jungle where they meet Irene and William, former ADA mercenaries who may hold the answers to all their questions. At the jungle camp, Ryan, Gloria, and Jackson attempt to find the monster. Plot On the Island Ryan Hughes, Gloria Cooper, and Jackson Bennett enter the jungle. The roaring of the monster continues. The three discover the river has dried up. Jackson suggests the monster's arrival has affected the nature, which is confirmed when the grassland around the monster's tree is shown to be dying. Gloria throws a rock at the tree, which causes the monster to come up and swallow the rock. Lightning flashes and hits the tree as the grass suddenly becomes green again. Ryan realizes that the monster only comes up when something comes near it. Gloria wonders how they are going to stop it. Jackson thinks they might not be able to. However, suddenly mercenaries show up and begin shooting at the three. Ryan and Gloria run into the jungle separate from Jackson, which splits them up. Ryan and Gloria make it to the river which is now flowing again. Confused, they cross it and make it back to their camp, which is empty. No supplies, no tents, no people. On Mortem Island After escaping Martin Fisher and ADA, Sarah Lloyd and Kenneth Ellis make it to a cave, where they rest. Tim Harper and Monica Butler show up and reunite with their friends. Sarah asks how they managed to escape. Monica reveals that she used ADA "illusions" to make it appear she escaped before the lights went off and opened her cell. The four decide to make it to the waterfall to attempt to reopen it. As they are making their way to the waterfall, they are found by Irene Moore and William Barnes. Monica recognizes them as members of ADA, but Irene reveals that she and William defected once they found out Monica left the organization as well. Monica is glad that they have some extra help, though Tim is unsure if they can trust the two of them. Monica convinces him that they wouldn't lie to her. The six of them continue to the waterfall until they reach the Net, an ADA base used to monitor the old ADA camp on the original island. Because the sun has begun to fall, Tim decides they should rest in the Net for the night. While in the Net, Irene and William discuss their duty after everyone else has fallen asleep. William takes out a gun, gives it to Irene and takes out another one. The two point their guns at Tim and Sarah. However, Sarah is revealed to be awake and disarms Irene, pointing her gun at William. Tim awakens, but William holds him at gunpoint. Monica appears behind William and knocks him unconscious. Irene apologizes to Monica, but tells her that Martin forced them to. Monica asks her to defect and join them, but she tells her she has a better chance of surviving with Martin than with them. Kenneth awakens after the fight. After discussing what they should do with them, they ultimately decide to have Tim and Monica bring Irene back to ADA and demand to Martin that he give them back Evan, Taylor, Zoe, Sharon, and Mark if they give him back Irene and William. Sarah and Kenneth will stay at the Net with William in case anything goes wrong and they need a second hostage. The group splits up. Flashbacks Irene and William are a couple living in San Francisco in 2011. William is a veteran, while Irene is working as a police officer. When Irene kills a criminal she could've brought in to the police station, Martin visits the couple and reveals that he wants them to join him on a special project on an island in the Atlantic. Irene is confused as to why Martin would want them. Martin tells them that he has been searching for cops like her who aren't afraid to kill. Irene and William refuse to go, which leads to Martin blackmailing Irene, saying that if they don't go with him, he'll send the photos of her killing the criminal to SFPD, which could get her fired. The couple reluctantly agrees to go and board a plane with him to New York City, where they will board a boat to the island. Once arriving on the island, Irene and William realize it is no ordinary island. When Irene sees a high-ranking member of ADA shapeshifting from human to "something else", she confides in William that they need to escape. However, the two are met Monica, who reveals that she was once like them, confused and scared at what is going on. She hands them a file and tells them she hopes they will stay after reading the file. Irene and William open the file and find a historical document about the island. The next day, the couple reports for duty and Monica learns that they definitely want to stay now. Cast Main Cast *Tom Welling as Tim Harper *Evangeline Lilly as Sarah Lloyd *Chris Wood as Ryan Hughes *Maggie Geha as Gloria Cooper *Sean Maguire as Jackson Bennett *Victoria Cartagena as Grace Bennett *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Zoe Vincent *Michael Chiklis as Terry Peterson *Erin Richards as Taylor Hughes *Joe Keery as Sam Harper *Natalia Dyer as Khloe Mills *Eric Johnson as Evan Bailey *Bleu Landau as Charlie Stewart *Mckenna Grace as Caitlin Bailey *Kristin Kreuk as Monica Butler *Nicholas Strong as Kenneth Ellis *Melissa Benoist as Sharon Ford *Colton Haynes as Mark Kuznotsov *Nick Zano as Dylan Evans *Stephen Amell as William Barnes *Katie McGrath as Irene Moore *Michael Rosenbaum as Martin Fisher *Betty Buckley as Julia Clarke Guest Cast Trivia *The title of the episode is reference to Irene telling William she saw a member of ADA shapeshifting from human to "something else". *The episode received mixed reviews. IGN awarded the episode a 4.7 "Bad" score. Entertainment Weekly gave the episode a B, while The A.V. Club gave it a C-. Critics praised the new characters, Irene and William, and the Mortem storyline, though they criticized the original island storyline and the flashback storyline for opening several new questions and not answering any. The flashback storyline was also criticized, just like Swallowed by Darkness, for containing flashbacks instead of flashforwards. *The episode is rated TV-LV.